


What happens in Fair Haven, stays in Fair Haven...

by Morenita326



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Jealousy, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: An adventure to Fair Haven ends up in more than Kathyn had expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if you liked and if you didn't!  
> Thanks for reading!

Punches and fists flew all over Sullivan’s pub, Tom was having fun and Harry tried to but was failing. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed Kathryn’s waist and pulled her out of the mess.

"You look like you needed rescuing" her first officer shot at her with a smile.

He was holding her too close for her own good, he was looking far too handsome in those 19th century clothes.

"Oh? Did I?" she smiled back blushing a little and slightly shaking her head before his growing smile.

"Come on -he took her hand and dragged her out of the pub.

“But…” she started to protest “it is the fun part!” she laughed in a naughty tone as they reached the street.

“If you stayed, you would have had to send Tom and Harry to the brig” he leaned his forehead smiling into her eyes.

“I suppose you are right…” she smiled looking at the cobblestones as they walked.

“So… you enjoy causing riots”

“Riots?” she laughed amused “Oh, my… none of that was my fault!”

“That’s not what… I… saw” he wasn’t sure it was smart to let her know he had seen the whole thing but it was done.

“You… you saw” she fixed her eyes on the cobblestones wanting to disappear, it killed her that he had seen the origin of the fight.

“It’s some effect you have, Kathryn” he blushed a little “and I can’t say I blame them” he smiled looking at her.

She raised her eyes rolling her head around traying to smile her embarrassment away, giving him a playful glance. He laughed feeling busted.

“Would you like to join the fight, commander?” she offered jokingly

“Oh no, I’m Chakotay, not commander here”.

“You know we are still on Voyager, right? I am still…” she hesitated in finishing that sentence and he quickly filled in the silence.

“You are still Kathryn and I’m Chakotay, and whatever happens in Fair Haven, stays in Fair Haven”

“Oh?” she said dazzled at the idea, rubbing her arms clearly cold “what do you have in mind, Chakotay?” she pronounced his name with special emphasis.

He turned to face her, took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders holding the placket and pulling her towards him. She was about to warn when he put his lips on hers and kissed her slowly. He placed his hands on her back and drove one up to the base of her head, keeping her in the kiss. They parted a little, only enough to get air.

“I… I think I should get going” she muttered looking at his mouth and then up into his eyes.

“So soon?” he asked looking at her mouth intently and then back at her eyes without letting go of her.

“Chakotay…” she tried to say it as calmly as she could

“Let’s take a walk. Now that you have my jacket you won’t be cold.” he folded her arm in his.

“I… really don’t think I… we should “-he stopped walking without retrieving her hand from his arm.

He released her arm and nodded with resignation.

At the distance, hid from them by the shadows of night, Michael Sullivan was watching.


	2. Oh... but I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn is invited to a holodeck party that soon gets pretty heat up.

It had been a few weeks since she had been to the holodeck and she had good reason: every time she thought about it, Chakotay seemed to have the same idea and she knew far too well how that had ended last time. She could not indulge herself and risk ending in his arms again, never mind how deligthful his arms might be. She straightened her body in the chair and looked subtly to her side where he was checking something on the seat's console.

"Everything all right, captain?" he asked without raising his eyes from what he was doing.

"Yes" she stood up and left for her ready room "you have the bridge, commander."

She kept telling herself she wasn’t hiding but truth be said, she had called off a few dinners. It was just so difficult sometimes not to stare at his mouth or daydream of his strong arms around her.

The door chimed.

"Come in" she replied turning around with a forgotten padd in her hand.

"Captain" Paris asked permission to speak as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Mr. Paris…?" she needed the distraction

"Neelix is organizing a party for B’Elanna, for the complete recuperation of her injuries" he said changing his tone, indicating that they both knew about how that had happened and none of them wanted to discuss it.

"I see…" she invited him to continue

"Since you have made a reputation for yourself at arm wrestling," he paused taking some air and courage after saying that "he has sent me to invite you" he emphasized the “me” and the “you” as if the fact that it was him made the invitation inappropriate. It certainly made it at least awkward.

"I see…" she folded her own arms at her back and approached her desk, as long as it was far from Fair Haven, she didn’t see the problem "well, Mr. Paris, let’s not disappoint Mr. Neelix. Tell him I’ll be there" she smiled at him.

"Captain?" he said incredulous "Yes, captain. So, Holodeck 2 at 1900 hs."

"Holodeck 2?" she stood up light like a lightning.

"Yes…" he looked back at her, fear crossing his face "if you don’t…"

"I will." she smiled regaining control over herself "And tell B’Elanna I will have no mercy for her newly recovered bones" she smiled reassuringly, as if it was him who needed it.

"Yes, Captain" he smiled back and left the room.

A faint smile drew on her lips, she had not looked for it but now she couldn’t refuse it. It was going to be interesting, to say the least, going back after last time.

\---

Sullivan’s is burning in bets on the strongest, the smartest, the wittiest… and she walks in. A silence moves after her like a bird’s tail until she reaches the table where a strong woman and a fragile man are hand in hand, elbows on the table. She smiles knowingly, looking at the two sitting. They stare at her and she raises her hands open at the side of her shoulders

"I haven’t come for trouble," she tells the public "please, continue" she adds to the couple at the table.

The air bursts in shouts and hands, everyone moves around to see better, it’s like a boiling pot.

"No trouble, hm?" a man’s voice says at the back of her ear-" Why don’t I believe you?"

She smiles, eyes still fix on the wrestling couple.

"Because you know me better" she turns to meet Michael’s face who smiles back at her so sweetly.

The man wins and the room bursts again. Neelix climbs a chair and raises the winner’s hand in the air as he says facing the crowd

"Who will dare the new champion? Who?" everyone laughs and talks in loud voices.

"I will "Kathryn claims in a joyful tone and sits at the table with a playful attitude.

Tom and Harry look at each other from her right side and raise the bets on her. The sad look on the contender’s face is the most funny thing they have ever seen.

"I promise to behave" she tells the crowd at her back looking straight into the fragile man’s eyes who can already see his defeat.

"One… two… and… Go!" Neelix laughs.

She is strong enough to win clean, no cheating, no surprise kissing this time to distract the opponent. _No riots_ , she smiles to herself.

"And Kathryn wins!" Tom and Harry collect the money happily but a bitter payer calls for a new contender.

"Oh," Neelix says rapidly "people ask for more! Anyone dares?" he says in laughter from the top of a chair.

"I will" claims a strong voice from the bar and everyone cheers as Chakotay moves his way to the table.

Kathryn stays silent, watching him move towards the center of attention smiling. She knows he will win if she plays fair, he is too strong, but if she plays nasty, he wins too. The question that occupies her is how she wishes to lose to him. And she knows…

Their eyes meet and the room falls almost into silence as their hands touch.

"One… two… and…" Kathryn stretches her left arm and tickles the back of his ear as Neelix says "Go!"

She pushes her right hand with all her strength as she feels his face caress the back of her wrist in the instinctive movement the tickle caused and she loses focus, he pushes to his left only a little to which she reacts and wins.

Everyone cheers the winner in laughter.

"Round on me!" she claims looking at the surrounding crowd with a happy spirit and everyone cheers as the music starts playing again and a few couples take the dance floor.

Chakotay closes on her

"No kissing this time?" he says from behind her

"I believe we had enough kissing last time, don’t you?" she turns around with a daring smile.

"How about a dance for consolation prize?" he says changing topic and she suspects before she realizes...

"I didn’t know you danced" she sounds dazzled "you surprise me every time" she smiles delighted and moves to the dance floor where Michael’s eyes follow them from behind the busy bar.

She watches his eyes as he bends his tall, strong body towards her and she knows he could take her right there and no resistance she could present would be effective. But he does not, he would never do that but oh, she wishes he would. His breath so close to her mouth her chest trembles and her tongue caresses her lower lip instinctively. He is gorgeous. And he is also her first officer. If he would only break the rules for her… she wouldn’t hold a chance to stop him, especially because she doesn’t want to. He places his hand on her waist and pulls her gently towards him, her body in full contact with his.

"We won’t be able to dance this close" she smiles shyly.

"Right" he lets go just a little but not enough to clear her mind.

Could any distance from this man be safe anymore? She wonders as the music begins and he starts moving her around. Soon she forgets most of her senior officers are present and even Michael. The song finishes and they are both laughing, entangled.

"I need to take some air" he says as invitingly as he can manage

"So do I" she is still laughing.

They walk out of the pub and the fresh air of the night caresses their skin, he looks at her and smiles looking down.

"What?" she asks softly.

"Nothing…" he wants her to insist.

"Come on… don’t make me order you" she realizes she has fallen in the trap

"All right" he says to her surprise "you look beautiful" he stares into her eyes as he stops walking to face her.

She stops as well, her chest pounding fast. He is so handsome and he is too close for her own good and yet, not close enough… She blushes and smiles looking down to the cobblestones trying to reassume the walk but Michael cuts their way.

"So…" he plays angrily with his tongue among his teeth.

"Michael" she had completely forgotten about him.

"Don’t sound so surprised, Katie. When were you going to tell me that you are…" he walks towards them, raising his open hand to point at Chakotay "with…" he restrains his words "him?"

She can’t hold a startled, rough, laugh that hurts Sullivan enough for his rage to peak.

"You laugh at me?" he turns to look at Chakotay again "She laughs at me…" looks at her "is it because I am a …." tries to find the word "a hologram? So you think you can play with me? Take me for a fool?"

He has approached her too much and Chakotay puts a hand on his arm trying to pull him away gently but firmly. Michael Sullivan pays no attention to him and closes on Kathryn even more. He stinks of alcohol.

"You’ve been drinking…" she says in surprise but also trying to call for his self-control.

"So what if I had! I saw you!" he steps back "I saw you two, kissing! Yeah… he would devour you if he could, if you didn’t keep him in line… and you barely do!" he shakes his head and suddenly throws a punch at Chakotay that he diverts with an open hand.

Sullivan does not stop there and the two men are soon fighting in spite of Kathryn’s attempt to stop them. Finally, she manages to get hold of Michael and pull him away. Chakotay is on the floor with a bleeding cut on his forehead.

"I think you better go home and sober up" her harsh tone leaves no room for arguing.

"Yeah… so you can be alone with him!" he stumbles in Chakotay’s direction.

"Michael! We will talk about this later" she states and there is nothing else to it.

As Sullivan disappears down the street, she rushes to Chakotay and applies a piece of cloth from her dress on his injury. He looks at her in desire and she pretends to be busy.

"He’s right, you know?"

She looks at him slowly withdrawing her hand and raising her eyebrows as if she didn’t know what he means, as if she had not noticed that he wants her.

"I would devour you… if you'd let me."

Kathryn feels her cheeks burning and pulls back but he doesn’t let her go far, he grabs the wrist of the hand with the cloth and moves it to the injury gently, causing her whole body to lean on his.

"It’s not bleeding anymore" she can hardly breath and even if she blames the corset she knows it’s him.

"Good" he incorporates on his elbows and kisses the inner side of her wrist and she closes her eyes in delight "thank you, Kathryn."

She opens her eyes and he pulls her face towards his and kisses her deeply.

Soon, his body is on top of her and his hands are undoing her corset. She wants to protest, she tells herself she must but his tongue meets hers and his lips do devour her as he pulls her up from the floor to release her of her dress.

"No…" she murmurs suddenly conscious that they are still on Voyager and he is still her first officer.

He pulls her up, helping her stand.

"Computer" he orders "move to beach location."

Before she can even realize it, they are standing on the beach, not a soul at sight and her dress is still unlaced.

"Nobody will find us here" he assures her taking her hands and pulling her softly towards him.

"Chakotay…" she starts pulling up the sleeves that have fallen "I… I really don’t think we should."

She stares at him in such a way that he has the impression that she wants the opposite.

"All right" he whispers "if that’s what you want…"

She melts at his compliance of her wishes and cups his face with both her hands.

"No…" she looks into his eyes "it’s not what I want, Chakotay," she puts her forehead against his and kisses him lovingly "and that’s why I must."

She holds her dress the best she can and exits the holodeck.


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatokay has been acting cool after last time on the holodeck but finally makes an interesting proposition to Kathryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are just about to heat up badly.

She doesn’t want to think about it but it is the first thing that comes to mind when she sips her coffee. The warm liquid pouring in her mouth and sliding down her throat brings her first officer’s body to mind, his strong body, and she doesn’t want to think about him. She looks into the cup suspiciously. The door chimes.

“Come in” she sips a little more, it’s really hot.

Commander Chakotay walks in. Really hot. She swallows.

“Commander?” she raises her eyebrows.

“The bridge is quiet”

“Aha…” his presence always soothed any tension she has felt … always so willing to make things good for her, she suddenly feels guilty.

“Maybe you had… unattended matters that I could take care of” he sounds naughty and she blushes remembering her half unfasten corset at the beach of Fair Haven. Has he meant to be naughty? Or is it just her?

“Actually” she rushes to her desk, mug in hand trying not think of his wide chest “I have a few reports you could check for me” she hands a few padds to him over the desk, their hands meet and a tickling sensation runs up her arm.

“I’ll be happy to” he smiles at her and his dimples just melt her. How is it possible that he has this effect on her? She has not been unaware of his good looks all this time but this is ridiculous. Besides he doesn’t seem to be affected by their adventure in the holodeck.

“Chakotay” she shakes the sexy thoughts off her head “dinner tonight?” and hides her face in the mug realizing she can’t shake any thought away anymore.

“Sure” he smiles back and exits the room leaving her regretting her words and wondering just how innocent that visit has been.

\---

Dinner had been easy. She had always felt safe with him which made their last encounters all the more dangerous. Specially, when he insisted in being so considerate to her needs. She stared at him sitting on her couch.

“What is it?” his low voice shrank her stomach and she knew she couldn’t avoid the topic anymore.

“Chakotay… last time, in the holodeck, I…” she didn't want to say it, she wanted to tell him that he made her tremble, that he weakened her legs but that was precisely why she had to be clear. She was the captain, she could not afford to be weak even if he was the most caring man in the universe with her. And he was and she loved him for that. Did she? That last thought hit her completely unguarded.

“Kathryn, the holodeck is the holodeck. Whatever happens there, stays there” he sipped his cup of cider smiling as casually as he was able to.

“I see…” she felt completely vulnerable and she didn’t like it “the thing is, commander, I don’t think I can”

He stood up and left the cup on the table as he moved to sit next to her.

“Then don’t” they were unbearably close but he didn’t touch her “Kathryn, I want you”

Her heart sank at his words, her knees felt completely weak and, for a moment, she actually considered finishing that last encounter at the beach. She wanted him so badly, he felt so good, so right.

“Tell me you don’t and I will leave and never mention this again” she could see he was bluffing his confidence, he was in pain with the anticipation but he had dared her and she wanted to take on the challenge, save herself and go back to normal but she lacked the strength. She looked down at her entangled fingers.

“So…” he said staring at her lips as she looked up at him again still trying to come out of the turmoil in her head.

“All right” she tok a deep breath suspecting she would regret it but, if he could handle it, maybe she could as well “but let me be clear” he smiled triumphally “what happens in Fair Haven, stays in Fair Haven” they both laughed.

“You are the captain here so… I am at your command” he said knowing exactly the implications of his words and enjoying the sparkle of lust in her eyes as he said them.

He stood up and left for the door, she was looking down, embarrassed. He turned to say goodnight and stopped.

“Kathryn…?” his tender words awoke something in her chest. She looked up.

“It’s a date, then!” she stod up and bluffed.

He was uncertain to whether to believe her good spirit or not but he chose not to say anything. He simply raised an eyebrow, tilted his head and smiled.

“Tomorrow 1900 hs” he said as he crossed the door.


	4. And so it happens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things she could expect, romance was the last one on her list. And yet, here they are, walking on the beach at sunset. At some point, a few logs give them the chance to sit and watch the sun as it hides behind the sea. 
> 
> “What are you up to?” she asks grinning with an elbow on her thigh and her head on her hand.
> 
> “I thought you would like the beach” he says playing innocent “but if you don’t we can change scenario”
> 
> “Chakotay…” she starts but decides better to play along “I love the beach” she smiles looking at him from the corner of her eyes.
> 
> He feels busted and flashes his dimple smile at her. She folds her hands on her lap and stares at him, gleaming under the last rays of sun. He turns to face her and she can’t say whether he is flushed or it is just the sunset on his bronze skin. They stare at each other until she looks down and back at the horizon.
> 
> “What?” she murmurs grinning
> 
> “You are beautiful” he stares at her

Of all the things she could expect, romance was the last one on her list. And yet, here they are, walking on the beach at sunset. At some point, a few logs give them the chance to sit and watch the sun as it hides behind the sea. 

“What are you up to?” she asks grinning with an elbow on her thigh and her head on her hand.

“I thought you would like the beach” he says playing innocent “but if you don’t we can change scenario”

“Chakotay…” she starts but decides better to play along “I love the beach” she smiles looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

He feels busted and flashes his dimple smile at her. She folds her hands on her lap and stares at him, gleaming under the last rays of sun. He turns to face her and she can’t say whether he is flushed or it is just the sunset on his bronze skin. They stare at each other until she looks down and back at the horizon.

“What?” she murmurs grinning

“You are beautiful” he stares at her

She turns to him and lingers in his gaze, her breath deepens and stops when he finally reaches out for her face, taking her chin with his palm and pulling her gently towards him. He puts his lips on hers and kisses her sweetly as he opens his mouth and their tongues meet. His arm circles around her waist and his other hand cups her face, her soft skin feels so right that he kisses her more intensely than ever. The movement has made her lean on him and she has to put her hands on his chest not to fall, his wide, strong, warm chest. She feels the pounding of his heart as he pulls her closer and they break the kiss to breath. He caresses her cheek with his thumb and goes back to the kiss and pulls her up.

“Come” he grabs her hand.

“Easier said than done” she struggles with the sand and the dress.

He laughs and scoops her up making her laugh.

“You’re full of surprises today” her hoarse voice so close to his ear sends a wave of heat throughout his body.

Suddenly, as he climbs up the sandbanks towards a small cabin, she starts brushing his lobe with her lips making him sigh.

“Keep doing that and we won’t make it to the cabin” he looks at her without turning

“Oh” she says naughty 

“Unless you prefer to walk” he teases her

“I am quite comfortable, thank you” and she lowers her voice to a murmur “I promise I’ll behave”

“I certainly hope you won’t” he says putting her on her feet and opening the door for her to enter the cabin.

The inside is cozy and there is a fire burning… cliché but it works. 

“You could have told me it was a date on the beach, I would have dressed more properly” she throws at him as he serves some spirit drink.

“And losing the chance to hold you all the way here?” he hands one of the cups to her.

“Oh, you enjoyed that?” she smiles sipping her drink

“That and having you in a corset” he leans over to kiss her neck “or out of it”

He grabs both cups and leaves them on the table as he grabs her waist and pulls her close to him, kissing her neck, the back of her ear and unlacing her dress as she moans. She kisses him intensely, cupping his face with both her hands which he takes, kissing the back of her wrists and helping her dress slide down. So his mouth has more skin to kiss and he does, his lips wander down her neck to her cleavage as she presses her hips against his pelvis and feels the intensity of his arousal.

“Cha-ko-tay…” she moans circling his neck with her arms

His hand moves down her back, rubs her ass and plunges in between her legs making her groan and feeling her wet. He lifts her and sits her on the table, his eyes eating her alive and yet, he approaches slowly and caresses her naked arms and holds the base of her face. He had longed for this moment so much. Her agitated breathing emphasizes her breasts, pressed by the corset and he loses his mind to her.

“Oh, Kathryn…” he moans

She reaches for his shirt and pulls it up to take it off and as he raises his arms, he shows his bronze wide chest only provoking her hunger for him. She unbuckles and loosens his belt, stands and pulls his pants down kneeling before him. Her hands climb his legs and thighs up to his underwear which she slowly pulls down, kissing him, but before she can do anything else, he pulls her up.

“No…” he murmurs 

“I’m sorry” she says in confusion

“Don’t be” he smiles at her, knowing that if she had continued, he wouldn't have lasted long.

He kisses her devouring her mouth while holding her face and making her lay back on the table. He moves his hand from her face down her neck and breasts as he places his face between her legs and licks her intently, tasting her. He grabs her hips and pushes her to him, she groans and grasps the edges of the table as he plunges his tongue inside of her.

She has a hard time breathing, she can’t believe he is actually doing that, that it is him who is giving her such pleasure. His hands, his gentle, strong hands that have held her so many times in moments of despair are the same that now run amok her body making her tingle.

She lets go of the table and grabs his arms, pulling him up and sitting herself.

“Come” she kisses him passionately “I want you inside of me”

He looks into her eyes for a second and covers her with his chest as he takes her corset off.

“Sorry” he says a moment later, throwing it to the side “but I love your body” and he takes her undershirt off as well, revealing her naked body to his marvelled eyes. 

“I thought you liked the corset” she teases him

“I like you best” and the tone in that sentence says so much more than just liking.

He can no longer hide it and he knows it. She is too much to bare in uniform, let alone without it. As she looks at him, the contour of her body glowing from the flames of the fire, he knows he will never be able to let go of her. So he plunges his face in the angle of her neck hoping she won’t mind he loves her.

She shudders to the full contact of his body as he pulls her legs apart and gets hold of her hips. She circles his neck with her arms and kisses his face.

“Do it… do it…” she moans and grasps the back side of his arms encircling his waist with her legs, looking into his eyes. “Do it” she softly commands and he complies.

She howls and tilts her head back while he holds her hips as thrusts his cock in her, feeling her warm and wet. She leans back on her elbows, offering her breasts to his mouth. He slows and applies his lips to her pink nipples and she feels his wet mouth softly sucking her while his hard dick comes in and out of her, and it is too much. Her bpdy arches as she reaches her orgasm and the movement sets him off.

Her arms weaken and he leans on her, weaken as well. They both breath heavily but when he raises his head, two centimeters away from hers, she smiles flushed and the words he can’t say strangle him. He sinks his head on her chest and she leans her head on his. It is too perfect. For both of them.


	5. Flesh and photons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay are alone in a cabin by the irish sea when someone knocks at the door.

The knock on the door came a little too soon.

Kathryn rose from the table gathering her clothes as Chakotay activated “someone”.

“Computer” he whispered “activate Duane character. Now!”

An old man with a slight resemblance to Boothby appeared in front of them and hurried to the door after hearing the second nock.

“Coming… coming…” he said as he turned to the commanding couple and swayed a hand at them indicating they should hurry and leave.

However, leaving would have made things too obvious and Kathryn extended a hand to Chakotay, stopping him and dragging him to the couch before the fire.

“Act natural” she whispered combing her hair back into her hairdo. 

He could hardly suppress a smile, act naturally? What was that supposed to mean? However, there he was, standing right next to the couch where she was sitting and the door opened.

Michael Sullivan was standing at the door.

“Who are you?” he said to Duane a little confused.

“Oliver Duane, please to meet you” the old man replied naturally.

Michael shook his hand looking straight at Chakotay. “I’ve been waiting for you” Duane turned and looked and the commander who was barely dressed and trying not to laugh at the whole thing.

“Me?” he said looking for a confirmation he didn’t need 

“Yeah, you. We have some unfinished business” he said without entering the cabin.

Kathryn didn’t know what to do. Michael had obviously not seen her and she hesitated in showing herself, what good would that make? But then again, the “conversation” Sullivan wanted to have to Chakotay was probably more appropriate that he had it with her. So she stood up, making a huge effort to meet Michael’s eyes. The whole thing was far too embarrassing for her.

“Michael” she said in a conciliatory tone “why don’t we talk first?”

Sullivan had gone pale. “Katie…” As she approached the door, the man took a few steps back. “I see… So you are together.” He said breathing hardly. “Michael…” Kathryn insisted “Let’s take a walk” She looked into his eyes and could see the anger of her former photonic lover “No, Katie, I don’t need your pity” and he walked into the dunes only to vanish before she could exit the cabin. She turned to look at Chakotay with a worried frown only to see he was amused.

“What’s so funny?” she was annoyed

“Nothing” he grinned looking down and then back at her. “We better get going before a crew member knocks”

“how did he find us?” 

“I don’t know but we better find out. We don’t want this to happen again” He hurried to the console outside of the holodeck and check the program. “Apparently, he programmed himself”

“Clever” she said surprised and a little confused.

“Reconsidering your options?” Chakotay teased her

“What options, commander?” she asked as she turned around with a half-smile on her face “find out how he did that. We don’t want holographic characters to take over the ship”.

“Yes, captain” he replied openly smiling.

As she walked to the turbolift, she had to admit to herself that this entire situation was ridiculous and was getting out of hand. She had to do something about Michael before going to Fair Haven again. He may be a hologram but he was important to her and flesh or photons she owed him an explanation.


	6. Flesh and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Sullivan turns out to be the friend she had never expected.

The glitch in the system that had allowed for Michael to take control over his own simulation had happened to be secondary effect of the autonomy that Tom had given to Fair Haven’s characters. Without it, the program lacked freshness and the effect could not be eliminated without turning the characters into dull holograms. So Kathryn had to had that conversation with Michael.

\---

Dinner is on the table and Kathryn is lost in outer space.

“Captain” he calls her from so far away… or not?

She suddenly realizes she has been absent the entire dinner. Guilt has built up inside of her. Flesh or photons, she cares about Michael and she knows she cannot wander in Fair Haven in Chakotay’s arm if he is around. It would be cruel.

“Have I upset you, captain?” he looks worried but mostly confused at what could have possibly gone so wrong.

She smiles coming back from her thoughts.

“Not at all, Chakotay” she uses his name and his soul comes back into his body “I was just… lost in my thoughts” he gives her a sweet smile and she knows she has done the right thing. However, now she faces the challenge of telling Chakotay that their “arrangement” is off. She stands up and walks to the window. He watches her, knowing that a speech is on its way.

Her entire body aches, she has the man she longs for a few feet away. She wants to jump into his arms and tear his clothes apart, she wants to take him into her bedroom and forget she’s the captain, she wants… so many things. She looks out of the window, at the strange stars from far, far away and she knows she is completely alone. She lowers her head and swallows, then she turns and faces him with a strength that she has not.

“I’ve been to Fair Haven today” she looks straight into his eyes with two serious lips “I have told Michael” she paces “that we are better off being friends”. She breathes in and stands straight as if she were just about to tell someone a loved one has died. But before she can say anything else he speaks.

“And now you are telling me the same thing” the hard look in his eyes cuts so deep in her that she lacks air.

“Yes” she murmurs with a firm look.

“I see…” he passes his tongue over his lower lip and she wants to burst into tears, to take it back, to let him hold her into oblivion. But she holds her position with such a steady breath that not even the most trained observer would have noticed the watery gleam in her eyes. He stands up to face her.

“We both knew” she breaks the silence before it cuts her throat “this had to end at some point…”

“Did we?” He regrets it as soon as he said it, he does not want her to feel sorry for what happened, he wants her to be happy with him and he is willing to do almost anything for her. Even let her go. That is why he rapidly adds “I guess, we did. After all, it was nothing but a game” He hurts her and he knows it.

She can see he is struggling as well, she can feel his agitated chest almost as if it was under her palms and for a second she wishes it was. She lets go of the ice-cold cover and takes a step to him, an unwise move, she soon realizes. She is not strong enough to bare his proximity and he just watches her without taking a step away, as if they were magnetized. She trembles and this time, he can easily notice it. He wants to take her in his arms, hold her until she feels safe but he knows it is him she trembles for. He nods and breaths out.

“All right.” He walks to the door as she stands straight, watching him leave, and her chest pulls her to him so strongly that it physically hurts. He turns to look at her and walks out. The door shades him away and her tears falls free now. No sighs, no sobs, silent tears before the far, far away stars.

\---

A week later, Tom has organized a party at Fair Haven with horse races and all, to fill in the empty hours that the lack of action makes eternal. She does not attend, neither does her first officer.

She is sitting in her chair at the bridge when he comes in. Of course, she hadn’t anticipated this… there’s only one more person on the bridge, for it is not even Tuvok’s shift.

They nod at each other and as he sits they engage in small chat. It hurts more than silence and they can both feel it. They remain silent for the next fifteen minutes and she realizes that silence is worse.

“You have the bridge, commander” and walks into her ready room as if it was the last outpost in a mined field.

A few hours later she is back and safe in her quarters, a good book in her hand and a nice cup of coffee on the table. The door chimes. Her heart jumps a beat.

“Come in” her deep voice, that of captain.

Michael Sullivan shows up at her door. She stands up in surprise.

“Michael?” she walks to the door and the man walks in. He seems shy in this context but relieved to see her.

“Hello, Katie” he says and stops half way to her. He keeps his distance and she thinks she knows… “oh, the doctor has lend me his emitter…” he says looking at his right shoulder where the gadget is attached to his shirt.

“I see” she smiles at the man’s courage. “But, what are you doing here?” she can’t stand the curiosity.

“Well…” he paces in “being such a good bartender, I noticed you hadn’t come in a while and I was wondering…” he has walked to face the stars and now he looks at her.

“You wonder…” she implies an explanation.

“why. I mean…”

“Michael” she passes her hand over her mouth trying to find the best words to put it, she feels guilty enough as it is but she has kept from him, he has no right to come here and demand anything “I am captain of this vessel” she masks herself behind her rank “and as such, I have duties and responsibilities. As you can imagine, I can’t be hanging out with my officers all day long…” she has put a patronizing hand on his shoulder and, photonic and all, he notices.

He smiles “In my experience, when a person cuts off a habit they enjoy there’s usually more to it than simply work” he looks right into her eyes and she feels he already knows everything. She shudders, she feels exposed and she doesn’t like it. Before she finds the words to continue, he simply puts his hands on her shoulders and leans into her wandering eyes.

“Katie…” he reassures her “you wanted a friend and you have a friend. You didn’t come, so I came to you. I had the feeling you needed a friend” He holds her steady and she finds her balance again.

“You are right” she confesses “I was avoiding Fair Haven” she paces along the couch “I guess I wasn’t in the mood for celebrations” she faces him with a straight forward face.

“But not because of me” he knows “you… left him?” he frowns as if she had said it and he couldn’t believe it. “well, I hope not because of me”

She turns around, she doesn’t feel like giving explanations, she didn’t explain to Chakotay she will certainly not explain herself to a hologram.

“It’s more complicated than that” she says thinking she has closed the topic

“I see…” he suspects “well, he hasn’t shown up either, so I guess he is not happy about it”

She licks her lips and bites them. He simply stares at her and she wants to be done with it.

“No, he is not. And I am not…” but he interrupts.

“So… you are not in the mood for celebrations and he is not happy. I guess everything turned out just fine” he teases her and she can’t help to smile. “You know, maybe you should come one night, after everyone has left and play darts with a friend… I’ve heard it helps” he smiles at her and she realizes he has taken the “friend” thin seriously.

“I will” she smiles at him.

He approaches her and kisses her forehead. “Well… I better go, before the doctor raises a formal complaint” they both laugh and he leaves the room.

She feels relaxed. Maybe some darts won’t hurt.

\---

The next day, after everyone leaves, she shows up at Sullivan’s. She is not in costume. She sits at the bar, put her elbows on it and her beautiful face in her hands. He approaches her immediately and raises an eyebrow pointing at the darts. They start playing and laughter fills the air, drinks coma and go, she takes of her jacket and everything feels lighter. At some point, Michael walks behind the bar and finds an excuse.

“I’ll be right back” he smiles at her and she smiles back taking a sip at her drink.

Chakotay walks in. Her heart jumps more than on beat this time and she completely misses Michael watching them from the open door from the kitchen. He is waiting. Kathryn smiles naughty.

“So…” she says knowing there is no way around this and the kitchen’s door closes.

“So…” Chakotay smiles looking intently at her.

“Have you also been invited to play darts?” she suddenly glimpses the master plan.

“Actually, yes…” he says looking around “but I don’t see anyone expecting me”

“I think we’ve just fallen into a trap” her tone playful and his heart is the one jumping now.

“I see… do you want to leave?” he has to ask, he doesn’t want to hear the answer but he had to ask.

She looks at him, so handsome under the warm light of the pub, such a gentleman. She can see the desire growing in his eyes, his failed attempts to control his pulse… or is that her? Is it her desire, her pulse and her failure to fall for him? She freaks out and stands up from the chair.

“We should better go…” she can’t look at him

“Yes…” he smiles feeling that, at least, he is not the only one.

They reach the door but it is locked.

“I can’t believe this” she laughs “Let’s try the kitchen’s door” just to play along. They walk around the bar and into the dark kitchen. She trips on something and holds on to a shelf that shakes and it’s all about to fall on her… and then his arms. Chakotay grabs her waist and pulls her to his side shielding her from the falling objects, steading the selves with his other hand.

“Are you, all right?” she can feel him smile only millimeters away from her own mouth. The thin fabric of her undershirt allows her to feel his warmth and her legs start to lose strength. Luckily, he is holding her strong enough… luckily. She has put her left palm on his chest almost instinctively and she is finding it almost impossible to withdraw it now. She swallows.

“Kathryn…” her name on his lips, the dim light of the kitchen… Chakotay realizes she is losing her will to fight back and he won’t let go of her now. He slowly leans his head and reaches Kathryn’s lips with his. It is a soft kiss but the wave of heat it sends throughout her body is not. He puts his free hand under her jaw and sinks his fingers in her hair as he moves them to the back of her head while kissing her passionately. Kathryn needs to protest, she has to scape but her body knows best. He pulls her waist to him and their hips meet. She notices just how much he wants her. Her hands move from his chest to his neck and her mouth gets lost in his. His hands move up and untuck her shirt, he can feel her soft skin with his fingers, her back arches and the movement presses her breasts on to his chest. Kathryn shudders and Chakotay smiles before putting her against the wall where he takes her shirt off, her bra and he kisses her breasts and licks her nipples, while his hands rush her pants down.

Kathryn puts her hands on Chakotay’s shoulders as he kisses her down to her pelvis. She pulls him up and takes off his shirt rubbing her breasts on him while she gets her hand under the waistband of his pants and pulls them down. She is kneeling before him, she kisses him and he loses it.

Chakotay scoops Kathryn up and sits her on the wooden table, he puts his arms around her, his mouth sinking in the corner of her neck and his body pushing her legs open until he can feel wet heat.

“Chakotay…” she moans in his ear while her fingers nail his back

“Oh, Kathryn…” he sighs pushing himself inside of her.

Her head spins out of control and her lips mutter what she would never dare confess.


	7. Not in Fair Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit to Fair Heaven takes things further

“So…” Kathryn plays with the glass among her fingers and raises her eyes to shoot at Sullivan “you set me up”.

Michael passes the cloth over the bar and then stops to look straight at her. “Did it work?” he grins playfully.

Kathryn takes a sip of her synthetic scotch. “I don’t know what you were expecting to accomplish…”

Michael tilts his head to a side while his tongue plays with his smile. “Oh…” he chuckles “It worked” his eyes fix on her as she takes another sip avoiding eye contact. She puts her glass down and sinks her eyes in his, no smile this time. She needs to explain this is no game and she is trying to find the words to put it, but then he speaks.

“Katie” his sweet eyes looking for her smile “you asked me to be your friend. It’s not something easy”. She inhales as if she were to talk but then he continues. “I can be your friend only if I know that whatever you left me for is worth it. It would kill me to know that you rejected me for a one-night adventure”.

“That’s not what this is” she almost spits the words before she can even think.

“Good” he smiles knowing that she reacted a little too soon “then I was right, you are in love, Katie”.

“I wouldn’t say that either” she inhales heavily.

“Well, you don’t need to say anything, that’s the good thing about friends.” He makes a pause to make her look at him again “No need for words” then he looks at the people who cheer the arm-wrestlers a few meters away. She turns to look at the men who, at that very moment, burst into laughter and curses. She recognizes both, the winner and the cursing man. She leans back and puts an elbow on the bar as she grins towards the cheering group. Tom raises and breaks from the little crowd with a frustrated grin.

“Captain!” his face lightens up with hope.

“Oh, no, Mr. Paris” she smiles as he approaches her “not this time”

“Come on, Captain. We can’t let Chakotay win!” he begs

“Why not? For what I’ve seen he deserves it” she picks on him.

“Let her go, Tom” Chakotay’s voice reaches them from within the crowd “She is the Captain” the people around him move to look at both sides of the conversation “she can’t afford to lose to the First Officer.” He grins so confidently and amused that despite all the voices in her head shouting _No_ , she raises an eyebrow to him.

“I don’t recall ever loosing to you, Commander” she sways her hips towards the wrestling table.

“Well” he lowers his tone and fixes his eyes on her “there’s always a first time for everything”.

They are standing face to face at a table’s distance, the town’s people and crew members around them start to raise bets, but all Kathryn can pay attention to is Chakotay’s lips. She meets his dark eyes and she has to restrain a shudder. He is delighted she has accepted. They sit down, put their elbows on the table and close their fingers on each other’s hands. His hand, his strong hand, his warm hand on her waist, his warm body on her… She clears her throat and tries to focus, she straightens in her seat and Tom shouts “Go!”

Kathryn feels his strength pushing her hand down and pining her elbow to the table as he leans forward to her and cups her face with his free hand kissing her on the lips. She almost lets go of his hand on the table but he grabs it and pulls it to one side all in a kiss time.

He grins victorious. “I hate to say _I told you so_ , but…”.

She raises an eyebrow “You tricked me”. His hand is still holding hers on the table when she tries to pull back. Instead he pulls her to him and rounds her waist with his arm holding her tight against his body.

“I did” he flashes his dimples at her while holding her hand and waist making it impossible for her to push him away.

“Commander…” she sways her eyes clearly embarrassed and he can’t help laughing. Suddenly, voices from outside break the murmur of the held breath of the crowd.

“Computer, site to site transport for two. Commander Chakotay’s quarters now.” And as they vanish so do the rest of the people around them and Neelix and Harry walk into the room to find it empty.

While Neelix and Harry find an insignificant glitch that restarts the program a few hours before they entered, Kathryn finds herself in her First Officer’s arms in the dim light of his quarters.

“Are you out of your mind?” she can’t believe he just _kidnapped_ her in front of everyone. She pushes him strongly but doesn’t manage to get away from him. “I don’t want to hurt you” her eyes made spears.

“There’s no need for that, they were all holograms” he stares at her shock “Nobody saw anything”

“What got into you?” she tries to walk away and again, he holds her tight. “Chakotay” she sounds calm now “this is not Fair Haven”.

“I know” he whispers as he starts to unfasten the laces of her dress and there’s nothing she wants more than to feel his hands on her. But she can’t allow it.

“Commander” is all she can manage hoping he will let her go because her legs are not going to resist long if he doesn’t stop. But he does stop, both arms holding her now, his dark eyes deep into her and then, he lets go of her.

“Tuvok will know about the transport and if I don’t leave now, he will get suspicious” she listens to her own explanation and gets angry at herself. _She is the Captain, why is she explaining herself to him?_

Chakotay smirks “What can he possible suspect? That we are sleeping together?” Kathryn’s jaw tightens.

“You are out of line, commander” she mutters.

“Out of line?” he smiles unable to give credit to what he hears. “Kathryn…”

She is making her way to the door but he has let her go too many times by now.

“I heard you” his words are soft but they hit the air strongly.

She stops, her pulse peaks and she moves from anger to embarrassment. She stares at the grey metal in front of her, it would take one more step and she’d be in the corridor, out of reach, safe. She intends to take that step, she has made the decision, but her legs won’t move. Chakotay, on the other hand, is slowly walking to her in silence. She can feel him approaching her until he stops right behind her, his warm body almost touching hers, and suddenly her legs respond and she moves, she walks but it’s too late. He stretches an arm and circles her waist; his mouth brushes her ear.

“Kathryn…” he murmurs her name and her body trembles. _What can she say now? What can she do? Deny the whole thing? Say that she said it in the heat of the moment? To say that would be lying. Besides he would never buy it, she can’t lie that well._ She turns to face him. He may be all the things he is, but she’s still captain and she will not run away. She looks straight into his eyes and all the severity vanishes. She shooks her head and she’s about to speak when he cups her left cheek, circles her waist and sinks in her lips.

Now her legs are shaking.

His heart races like a greyhound within his chest.

They are not in Fair Haven.

The warmth and strength of his arms around her are the perfect excuse for surrender. And she does surrender.

 


End file.
